OMGPOP
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Lilly has time to kill, so she jumps over to OMGPOP to play mindless games with others. She never once expected that the person she would play against would be someone famous. Oneshot.


**I became inspired and then the plot bunnies took over. I hope you all enjoy this, and then check out the addicting game mentioned below. I hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in these entire eight pages of writing is the plot.**

**

* * *

**

I needed to kill at least an hour before I had to get ready in my Lola getup for Hannah's concert. I remembered the OMGPOP account that I made three weeks into freshman year, and now I was just five weeks away from graduating high school. I wondered if the account would still be valid. It was. I decide to play DRAW MY THING. It was one of my favorite games.

"Madness? THIS IS LillyPop" is the name given to my table. I chuckled at it as I clicked okay and snuggled my chilly toes under the covers. I waited for someone to join my little online room. Finally, some Mr Gray character entered the room to play DRAW MY THING with me. We were the only two in the room as the game started.

**You're up next!, your word is ROYAL BALL**

I sighed as I tried to figure out how to draw a royal ball as the seconds in a minute started counting down. I picked the color blue and made a circle on the left side of the space given to me.

**Mr Gray: ball**

I smiled at his short remark as I made my best effort to draw a princess. I drew a stick person in black with a crown. I had twenty seconds to make him guess what I had just drawn.

**Mr Gray: king**

I inserted a rough plus sign, which turned out looking like a cross, between the blue ball and the king.

**Mr Gray: king ball**

T-minus five seconds until we forfeited the royal ball round.

**Mr Gray: king of balls**

**Poopers! No one got it. The word was: ROYAL BALL**

**Mr Gray: ohhh.**

**LillyPop: yea...**

**Mr Gray is up next**

My screen started to fill with a bunch of brown blobs. I stared questioning at my screen. What is that? I didn't even know what to guess since my screen was filled with a bunch of brown blobs. The blobs were connected by Mr Gray in a sort of haphazard, sloppy way.

**LillyPop: what?**

He drew a smiley face on the highest part of the blob which only confused me more. I checked the clock on the top right hand corner, ten seconds for me to decipher the mystery brown blob with a smiley face. And, I didn't see it happening anytime soon.

**Crappola! No one got it. The word was: MIKE TYSON**

**LillyPop: ohhh lol**

**You're up next!, your word is: LIGHTBULB**

**Mr Gray: i didnt know how to draw it**

**LillyPop: i could tell haha**

I started with a decent sized gray rectangle. I drew black lines over the gray area to make the screw part. I finished by looping a yellow arc from the farthest ends of the gray box. I started to color the inside of my light bulb which looked decent if I do say so myself.

**Mr Gray: lightbulb**

**Snacktastic! You got it. The word was: LIGHTBULB**

**LillyPop: nice**

**Mr Gray is up next**

**Mr Gray: i do my best**

**LillyPop: riiiiight**

My screen slowly filled with long, skinny rectangles that nearly hit the top of the page. He changed his pen to a larger size and blue. He started coloring around the lanky rectangles.

**LillyPop: string cheese?**

**Mr Gray: what?**

I laughed at my stupidity as I lifted my left hand to support my heavy head. His pen was now small and black as he drew what looked like little doors at the bottom of all the gangly rectangles. I had fifteen seconds to come up with an answer.

**LillyPop: the city?**

**LillyPop: skyscrapers**

**Wieners! You got it. The word was: SKYSCRAPER**

**Mr Gray: good job**

**LillyPop: it was your artistic skills**

**You're up next!, your word is: TYING A SHOE**

I groaned at my computer. It would give me the most difficult words it could think of. How was I supposed to draw this? It took me a bit to come up with my game plan. I finally sketched a rough shoe looking thing. I laced up with criss-cross marks.

**Mr Gray: boot**

I drew a little bow at the top of the laces.

**Mr Gray: bow**

I wanted to yell through my computer screen that he was close, oh-so close. I moved over to a clean space on the white area provided to draw in. I drew what I knew my laces to look like with just lines. I drew a pretty little bow on top.

**Mr Gray: shoe laces**

**Mr Gray: tying shoe**

**Satisfactory! Mr Gray got it. The word was: TYING A SHOE**

**LillyPop: i thought you would never get it**

**Mr Gray is up next**

**Mr Gray: wow. way to have faith in me D:**

I silently panicked at his reaction. I never wanted to tick him off. The clock slowly started ticking down from sixty. He drew a large rectangle that took up a good majority of the screen. He started drawing careful lines horizontally across the page in sets of five.

**LillyPop: essay**

**LillyPop: notes**

He stopped constructing his lines and moved back to the top of his rectangle. He started drawing circles with more lines in his group of five lines. I squinted at my computer screen, trying to figure out what all of it meant. Suddenly I thought of Hannah Montana music sheets as the clock started ticking back up towards the top.

**LillyPop: sheet music**

**Wieners! You got it. The word was: SHEET MUSIC**

**Mr Gray: nice game**

**LillyPop: we tied and that is not acceptable**

**Mr Gray: youre right... i need to win first**

**LillyPop: no way**

I clicked to start a new game with Mr Gray before anyone else could join. It was the perks of showing this website to the entire school. I got the stars which allowed me to have privileges such as starting a game right away and not waiting twenty second, along with I could pick individual settings for a game.

**You're up next!, your word is: HAMMOCK**

I immediately chose brown. I drew two tree trunks across the page. I changed to green to make the puffy top of the tree. It looked like a drawing a kindergartener was capable of.

**Mr Gray: forrest**

I ignored his guess, which was spelt incorrectly, as I picked blue to draw the hammock between the trees. I clicked on the red for my next color. I circled that hammock.

**Mr Gray: blue banana**

**LillyPop: what?**

I continued to circle the hammock that was in between the trees. This wasn't even a difficult word. There was ten seconds left. I was starting to doubt Mr Gray's smarts with anything.

**Mr Gray: hammock**

**Snacktastic! Mr Gray got it. The word was: HAMMOCK**

**LillyPop: about time**

**Mr Gray: hey hey hey**

**Mr Gray is up next**

The number six in red showed up on my screen. I almost thought this was too easy.

**LillyPop: six**

**Mr Gray: i wouldnt just give you the answer**

He drew six little lines next to the number. If the answer wasn't six than I didn't know what else it could be. He started to draw little triangles on top of the lines.

**LillyPop: flags**

**LillyPop: six flags!**

**Awesome sauce! You got it. The word was: SIX FLAGS**

**Mr Gray: about time :P**

**You're up next!, your word is: TRAMPOLINE**

**LillyPop: watch it with that tongue mr gray**

I drew a circle with four legs descending towards the edge of the page.

**Mr Gray: table**

I shook my head even though he couldn't see my reaction. I drew a circle on the inside. I let it be for a while. He didn't have an answer. I took the black and drew a person in the air above my drawing.

**Mr Gray: trampoline**

**Splenderific! Mr Gray got it. The word was: TRAMPOLINE**

**Mr Gray is up next**

**Mr Gray: damn**

Nothing happened on the entire page for a while.

**LillyPop: did you die?**

**Mr Gray: no**

**Mr Gray: i just don't know how to draw this**

**Mr Gray passed. The word was: MANIFOLD**

**LillyPop: what is that?**

**Mr Gray: exactly why i couldnt do it**

**You're up next!, your word is: DISCO BALL**

**LillyPop: well then, i win!**

I felt smug as I drew a gray circle in the middle of the page. I drew horizontal and vertical lines to cover the area of the circle. I drew little sparkly lines around the perimeter of the circle. It was a pretty awesome looking disco ball.

**LillyPop: come on, i know you know what it is**

**Mr Gray: its a fisco fall**

**LillyPop: hey, not fair. you know it. so answer!**

**Mr Gray: nahh**

**LillyPop: why not?**

**Mr Gray: im rebelling against you winning**

**LillyPop: it doesnt matter anyway. i win**

The clock ticked down to zero as I smiled sardonically at the screen. I had won the little match we had by a mere two point, but nevertheless, I had won.

**Oh snap! No one got it. The word was: DISCO BALL**

**LillyPop: and there you have it, i am a winner**

"Lilly?" I heard Miley calling my name from down the hall. I didn't want to leave. I quickly requested Mr Gray to be my friend, so I could find him in the future and schedule him to a rematch.

**Mr Gray: i would have been the winner**

**Mr Gray: why should i be friends with you?**

**LillyPop: so maybe you could win sometime :P**

"There you are," Miley said opening my door. She sat on the foot of my bed as I tried not to smile at my computer screen.

**Mr Gray: accepted**

**LillyPop: well, i have other things to win at**

**Mr Gray: okay. play you later?**

**LillyPop: i will win**

**Mr Gray: wait!**

**LillyPop: yea**

"Lil, we really have to get going," Miley said, grabbing my fully packed Lola bag. We were ordered to change in the limo. I was praying that he would answer fast. Miley obviously wanted to leave like now since she was already out my bedroom door.

**Mr Gray: do you have this game on your z phone?**

I didn't have a Z phone. But, Hannah did. It didn't matter who owned the phone, it mattered with who opened the account on the phone.

**LillyPop: yea.. why?**

**Mr Gray: cause i can win in five minutes**

**LillyPop: you wish**

"Lilly!" I heard Miley shriek from downstairs. There was something pulling me not to get off, something mesmerizing about Mr Gray.

**LillyPop: give me five minutes and ill be ready**

**Mr Gray: good**

**Mr Gray: bye!**

**Mr Gray has logged off**

Before I left, I opened his profile. It was only available to friends which I had just become. The only game he played was DRAW MY THING; therefore he was a solid level twenty. He only had five friends: N Gray, Mitch Torr, Bird Lover, TessTyler, and LillyPop. It was strange how all of his friends, minus me, seemed to be pretty famous.

"Lilly, come on!" Miley yelled from downstairs yet again. I glanced at my clock. We were running five minutes late. Oops.

"I'll be right down. Bathroom," I said, not moving an inch from my chair or his profile.

His little information section said that music was his life, he wasn't taken, and he would be nothing without Camp Rock. So, he was some musician trying to make it somewhere in life by taking the camp as a stepping stone. I thought in my head about some geeky rocker trying to improve his skills at some run down camp off in the mountains.

I giggled as I scrolled over the picture section of his profile. He only had two pictures. One was a picture of Connect 3 with the caption, best tour of my life. He was Connect 3 fan, and I thought they only had tween girl fans. The only other picture was a picture of Connect 3's front man, Shane Gray, belting out lyrics into a microphone.

"Lilly?" Miley asked in a mom sort of tone as she pushed my bedroom door open. I looked slightly guilty as my head started making connections. Mr Gray thoughts Connect 3's tour was the best, and their lead singer was Shane Gray.

"I need Hannah's Z phone!" I screamed, my heart racing as it all started making sense. I immediately stood up, quickly shut down my laptop.

"It's in the limo," Miley shouted as I dashed down the stairs. I grabbed my bag on the way as I hurled myself into the open backseat limo door. I ignored the three texts from Jesse on Hannah's Z phone as I opened OMGPOP.

"Are we good to go?" Mr. Stewart asked from the chauffeur seat. It didn't even faze me that he wasn't sitting back here with us. Miley closed the limo door as we pulled away from my house.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked as I logged in. I was pretty sure it was record time. I found Mr Gray waiting for me in a private DRAW MY THING room. I opened the chat box.

**LillyPop to Mr Gray: password?**

**Mr Gray to LillyPop: my name**

**Mr Gray to LillyPop: first name**

I opened the DRAW MY THING password protected room as it requested a password. I could feel Miley breathing in my ear. My heart thumped out of my chest as I pulled up the keyboard. I typed in S-H-A-N-E. It opened.

**Mr Gray: did you completely freak out?**

**LillyPop: no no never**

**Mr Gray: liar**

**Mr Gray: well im ready to win**

**LillyPop: youll be waiting a long time :P**

**

* * *

**

**Did you all like? I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I have become obsessed with OMGPOP's DRAW MY THING. It's awesome. You should all review and then check it out.**


End file.
